fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doodle World
Doodle World is an original platforming game created by Zodiac Productions. It features a customizable main character and an art style that made to look hand drawn and scibbly. Controls Wii U The game is played with the Wii U gamepad. D-Pad - Move Analogue Sticks - Move Camera A''' - Jump/Interact B - Pick Up/Throw Object '''X - Punch Y''' - Use Magic Brush '''Start - Pause Game Touch Screen - Draw/Drag Hero 3DS D-Pad - Move Circle Pad - Move Camera A - Jump/Interact B - Pick Up/Throw Object X - Punch Y - Use Magic Brush Start - Pause Game Touch Screen - Draw/Drag Hero Story In Doodle World, a world comprised entirely of hand-drawn creations, an evil creation called The Doombringer exists. Wielding the cardboard staff, he draws evils creatures into existance, using up the sheets of life. For a long time, the inhabitants of Doodle World have suffered under him, until now, the hero of prophecy has risen. The hero heads off on a quest to collect the shards of creation. He wields the weapon of legend, the Magic Brush, to draw his own creations and traverse the land. Once he has collected all 7 shards of creation, he heads to The Doombringer's castle to take him down once and for all, crumpling him up and sending him far away from the now peaceful Doodle World. Characters Locations All worlds have 5 levels and a boss level, and are named after a colour, with the exceptions of the hub area, Scribble Town. Scribble Town The main hub area of Doodle World. Here is you will meet friendly NPC, such as Atlus and Offi. Here, you can purchase powerups from the shop, view things you've drawn and change your appearance from the Creation Gallery, play minigames in the arcade, and view extras such as concept art and music in the secret room. This is also where you enter the level gates to access the future worlds. World 1 - Viridian Plains A green, grassy world. The levels start off nice and easy with tutorial signs littered about the place to ease you into the game. World 1-1 - Preschool Garden World 1-2 - Crayon Hills World 1-3 - Camo Field World 1-4 - Flower Run World 1-5 - Shady Plateau World 1-Boss - Treeton (A giant tree. Defeated by picking up the fruit it drops on you and throwing them back at it.) World 2 - Amber Desert A sandy desert world. Introduces new mechanics such as quicksand, unstable platforms and damaging terrain aspects, e.g. cacti. World 2-1 - Sandy Slopes World 2-2 - Quicksand Cave World 2-3 - Sandstorm Desert World 2-4 - Crumbling Ruins World 2-5 - Cactus Garden World 2-Boss - Crayobra (A giant cobra. Defeated by attacking the flashing bulb on the end of it's tail when it starts to dig undergrond. World 3 - Pistachio Jungle A jungle world full of large trees. Introduces weighted platforms and vine swinging. World 3-1 - Great Ape Sanctuary World 3-2 - Leafy River World 3-3 - Hanging Jungle World 3-4 - Slippery Treetops World 3-5 - Dense Rainforest World 3-Boss - Antross (A giant ant queen. First boss with two phases. First phase beat by throwing her worked ants back at her. Second phase beat by grabbing her mandibles and dragging them to the poisonous bugs crawlling around.) World 4 - Burgundy Mountain A mountainous world with a lot of vertical climbing sections. Introduces ice and falling boulders. World 4-1 - 'Rocky Fields '''World 4-2 -' Boulder Climb '''World 4-3 -'' ''Avalanche Rise World 4-4 -''' Snowy Peak 'World 4-5 -' Dangerous Descent 'World 4-Boss -' Gork (A large stone golem. First phase is beat by throwing falling boulders at his head. Second phase is beat by flinging yourself at his glowing eye when he charges up his attack.) World 5 - Scarlet Volcano A world filled with dangerous lava. Introduces instakill lava. '''World 5-1 -''' Lava Pass '''World 5-2 - Fiery River World 5-3 - Volcanic Ruins World 5-4 - Firepillar Fortress World 5-5 - Heatwave Cave World 5-Boss - Burnto (A large fireball with eyes. First phase is beat by breaking open guisers to hit him with water. Second phase is beat by hitting back the smaller fireballs he spits at you.) World 6 - Ivory Sky A world up in the clouds. Introduces wind currents. World 6-1 -''' Cloudy Climb 'World 6-2 -' Fluffy Plains 'World 6-3 -' Gusty Cliffs 'World 6-4 -' Falcon Ride 'World 6-5 -' Windy Fortress 'World 6-Boss -' Albacross (A giant bird. First phase is beat by hitting back debris that come when she creates huge winds. Second phase is beat by attacking her when she swoops in the grab you.) World 7 - Turquiose Planet A world out in space and on a new planet. Low gravity is introduced. 'World 7-1 -' Far-out Space Station 'World 7-2 -' Star Road 'World 7-3 -' Distant Planet 'World 7-4 -' Doodle Settlement 'World 7-5 -' Planet Core 'World 7-Boss -' Martiade (A large alien. First phase is beat by pressing the buttons which correspond to the colour he currently is. Second phase is beat by locating him using the flashes of light the buttons provide and hit him.) World 8 - Gunmetal Hill The final world, where The Doombringer's castle sits. Most old game mechanics are re-used. 'World 8-1 -' Wilted Plains 'World 8-2 - '''Dark Fissure '''World 8-3 -' Shadow Pit World 8-4 - Chaos Climb 'World 8-5 - '''Doom Castle '''World 8-Boss -' The Doombringer (The final boss of the game. First Phase is beat by throwing his own creation back at him. Second phase is beat by jumping on his head or punching him when he swoops past. Third stage is beat by throwing rocks at him barrier to break it, then flinging yourself at him before he can put it back up.) Gameplay '''Fling - Using the touch screen of the game pad or the 3DS, touch the body of your characters, pull it back and release to fling them. Magic Brush - Press Y near nothing to draw an image on the background (the image can be set in the Creation Gallery). Press Y near a standard enemy to turn it into a different standard enemy (does not work on bosses). Press Y near a canvas to draw on the terrain using the touch screen and create platforms and walls to help you. Throwing Enemies '''- Punch an enemy to stun it, then press B near it to pick it up. '''Twist Jump - Press X while holding to perform a spin jump. THis move can also be performed in the air. Category:Rated E Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Zodiac Productions Category:Original Games Category:2013 Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games